


Beating the Clock

by tigersharktimes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones isn't jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Clock

  
Almost every day, Pam, the new pizza girl lingered around the Hub, after she had delivered the team´s order, flirting and giggling. It was obvious she wanted Jack to bed her. Naturally, Jack was flirting back.  
  
"When does Ianto leave for home?" Pam asked Gwen one evening.  
  
"Ianto? Why should he?"  
  
"I plan to be alone with Jack tonight," Pam said with a confident smile.  
  
"Indeed?" Gwen grinned. "So why does Ianto´s presence bother you? You can barely notice he´s around anyway."  
  
"Yet he´s always around," Pam complained, pouting. "He never leaves."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Pam pursed her lips. "I observed."  
  
"Not well enough," Gwen stated wisely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. I´ll show you." Smiling like the cat that had caught the mouse, she led Pam into Jack´s office. "Pam needs to talk to you." Jack´s baffled annoyance was enough to sweeten her otherwise lousy day. He was not a man you could surprise easily. Gwen certainly knew the reason for his present state of mind. Jack was overdue to go playing with his dear boy. Anyhow, he greeted Pam charmingly and let her flirt away. For a few minutes it went well for Pam. But then Ianto rushed in. He wore only shorts. His bare chest was heaving violently; his eyes flared with fury. "I´m going to bed, Jack. Two minutes to go." He pressed the button on the stopwatch in his hand. "And just for the record," he addressed Pam gloomily, "I live _here_." Gracefully, he walked out, as if he had just served them coffee, instead of making a scene.  
  
Gwen had a laughing fit.  
  
Jack grinned, slightly ashamed, and jumped up. "I have to go. He´s mad. If I´m not in bed on time, I won´t get any Ianto-love tonight."  
  
"You are with him?" Pam shrieked.  
  
"Didn´t you know? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jack winked at her. "Everybody knows." He ran after Ianto.  
  
Gwen patted Pam´s hand. "I´m so sorry, luv."  
  


**************************************************************

  
  
Jack rushed down the ladder. "I´m here."  
  
Ianto pushed him out of the way. "Time is up."  
  
"Oh come on, five seconds at the most."  
  
"Good Night." Ianto climbed up the ladder.  
  
"Come here, you stubborn Welshman, come here." He pulled Ianto off the ladder, wrestling him. "I was only flirting, you know that."  
  
"She was all over you, Jack."  
  
"Yeah, but I was not all over her." He took the stopwatch out of Ianto´s grip and pressed the button. "Two minutes to go until I´m all over you and inside you." He threw the stopwatch on the bed and ripped Ianto´s shirt apart.  
  
"Hey! That was a good shirt."  
  
"I'll buy you a new one." He flung Ianto on the bed.  
  
"You only want to show off for your little girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah. I show off for a girl by fucking my jealous boyfriend."  
  
"I´m not-" His shorts were ripped apart like his shirt, and like Jack had promised, he was all over Ianto, kissing, rubbing, grabbing.  
  
"-jealous!" Ianto squealed.  
  
"I see." Confidently, Jack prepared Ianto, soothing him with fragrant oil, ravishing him with tender licks and bruising kisses.  
  
"Oh Jack, Jack, not so...oh Jack...yes...oh yes...I...I...want...want..."  
  
"...me...fucking only you...right?" Jack wriggled inside him; his heart soaring. "Ah, Ianto, my boy, I love you for being  
jealous."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"I got that."  
  
Amid their passionate and exhilarating debate, the stopwatch slid off the bed and ticked along.  
  
Did they beat it?  
  
Did it matter?  
  
Did it?


End file.
